


Let Him Go

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [8]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 00 liners and 01 liners ft 02 liner, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood Friends, Felix and Chaewon are twins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Angel! Chenle, Guardian Angel! Daehwi, Guardian Angel! Felix, Guardian Angel! Haechan, Guardian Angel! Seungmin, Happy, High School, M/M, Memory Loss, Moving On, Slice of Life, Sweet, letting go, random ass pairings, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: He met him when he was 5They grew up together and inseparable_He was appointed to him when the child was 5But he isn't sure if he could let go





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!
> 
> I'm your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.
> 
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series
> 
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> On each one shot, there's a centered-pairing
> 
> HOWEVER 
> 
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)
> 
> Example: 
> 
> Centered Pair: BTS {Jikook}
> 
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular one shot 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):
> 
> • BTS
> 
> • EXO
> 
> • Seventeen
> 
> • Astro
> 
> • NCT
> 
> • Wanna One
> 
> • Monsta X
> 
> • Stray Kids
> 
> • Got7
> 
> • Golden Child
> 
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I'll actually write them. 
> 
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

Hyunjin watches as the other kids played together, he can't help but envy. No one wants to play to play with him, maybe it's because whenever someone does come to him, he would be too shy to talk. Everyday he sat alone on the swing, just wishing someone would come and talk to him, stayed long enough for him to muster up the courage to talk.

But that never happened,

not until he turned five that is.

The boy is a little younger than him, maybe a year, he's so small. "Hi! I'm Daehwi, nice to meet you" he greets him. Hyunjin eyes the boy, he has really pretty blue eyes, they looked like they sparkled. The boy had soft black hair, and he's very thin but something about the boy just made Hyunjin so at ease.

He has a different aura than other kids, it was very calm and soothing. Hyunjin kept his gaze at the floor, he's still too shy to talk. But unlike other kids who would skip away annoyed for being 'ignored', Daehwi sat on the swing next to him.

"I'm four, you look older. Do I call you hyung then? I'm new, my family just moved here from Japan, I really like it here. Everyone looks really nice-" he keeps on rambling, Hyunjin listened to every word. Soon Daehwi shuts up and focuses on swinging as high as he could.

At some point it worried Hyunjin cause the kid is going too hard, "H-hey.....y-you mig-might fall!" too late, Daehwi slipped and crash to the floor. "Ow....."

Hyunjin panicked and got up, he carefully pulls Daehwi to stand and check the younger for injuries.

"I'm okay!! Totally fine!!" the boy chirp, Hyunjin smiles "Um....I-I'm H-Hyun.......Hyun..jin...." he mumbled, "Huh? Oh!! Hyunjin!! Cool, so Hyunjin hyung, what do you wanna play now?" Hyunjin is surprised, "M-me?.....you...w-want to...p-play wi-with m-me?"

Daehwi nods, and holds out his hand. Hyunjin feels so happy, it was the first time he ever played with another kid.

"Mom!! I made a friend!!

_

They practically grew up together, at seven and eight, they entered the same school and ended up in the same class. Hyunjin had slightly grew out of his really shy nature. They had a few friends, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jinyoung, Woojin and Jihoon just to name a few.

One day while crossing the road. Hyunjin forgets to look left and right, a car would've run into him if Daehwi hadn't been fast enough. The smaller boy forcefully pulls the other back

"That was so close! Look where you're going hyung!" Hyunjin pants lightly

"Woah, you're so fast!!" Daehwi smirks, "Of course I am"

_

At eleven and twelve, Hyunjin closed his locker, only for someone to slam their hand next to him. "Hey pretty face, why don't you pay up a few bucks if you want to keep that face of yours pretty" Hyunjin wasn't exactly shy anymore, but he still trembled at the threat.

But before he could hand over his money, he hears a familiar voice from behind. Except it wasn't the way he knew it, it wasn't sweet or cheery, it was cold and laced with anger.

**"Get lost"**

Daehwi is incredibly small compared to the bully, he's younger too. Yet those two words made the guy turn white, Daehwi is glaring, his gaze is cold as ice and never did Hyunjin thought he could look so terrifying. If looks could kill the bully was long dead.

"O-Oh yeah?! What you g-gonna do?!" Daehwi keeps a firm glare on him, he walks towards the bully slowly like a predator cornering its prey. The bully panics and launches at the smaller boy, Hyunjin gasps ready to step in because he can't let Daehwi get hurt.

Of course, he didn't need to

Daehwi managed to dodge and grabs the bully, Hyunjin watches in awe and horror as Daehwi, innocent, smol, adorable Daehwi flipped the bully over. "D-D-Daehwi...." Daehwi clasp his hands together, "Oh dear, I think I overdid it? Anyway, let's go Jinnie hyung!"

Hyunjin learned that no one in school ever bothers him ever again, no one messes with Lee Daehwi or his best friend. He also learns not to piss the younger off, or there'll be back aching consequences.

_

At fourteen and thirteen, Hyunjin experienced his first heartbreak. Daehwi had stayed at Hyunjin's, he had migraines all morning so he didn't go to school. "Hwi.....J-Jeno....broke up with me" Daehwi drops the book he's holding, makes a run for the boy at the door and hugs his friend.

"I'm so sorry to hear that....do I need to give him a 'talk'?" Hyunjin shakes his head.

They sat down on Hyunjin's bed, Daehwi softly rubbing circles on Hyunjin's back as he hums a tune. Hyunjin relaxes, leaning against the smaller boy, enjoying the comfort and warmth that Daehwi always feels like. It's amazing really just how being with Daehwi could immediately sooth him.

"No, he just honestly told me he was losing feelings........he likes someone else now" Daehwi hugs him tighter. "What do I do? I liked him so much" Hyunjin sobs, Jeno was his first love.

They had a good relationship but a human's heart just had to change. Daehwi groans, feeling another wave of the ache in his skull.

"You okay?" Daehwi nods, "Just a bit of a headache, your mom said it'll go away soon, don't worry" Hyunjin nods, but proceed to bury his head into the crook on Daehwi's neck.  

"Shhh, it's okay. First, you're gonna cry your heart out now because I'm not going to let you cry over this guy ever again, then you'll move on, and find the right person for you okay? It's okay Jinnie hyung"

Hyunjin smiles, he's so lucky to have Daehwi. They stayed like that for a while, until Hyunjin was finally completely calmed down and up for mischief.

"Thank you Hwi, so things with Chenle is going great for you?"

Daehwi blushed, his thoughts fly over to the image of the sweet blond boy he met a few days ago, someone who was just like him too. Hyunjin had been teasing him ever since the day he found out that Daehwi had been hanging out with Chenle.

"Oh shut up! Enough of my boyfriend. Right now, it's about you"

"Wow, boyfriend? Since WHEN???"

"Hyunjin hyung!"

_

At seventeen and sixteen, things became different.

"Daehwi? Why didn't you come yesterday?" Daehwi shrugs, "Didn't feel like it" Hyunjin frowns. "What's with you nowadays?" Daehwi had been distant, Hyunjin could hardly recall the last time they spent actual time together. It was like the younger is trying to erase him from his life.  

It all started after his 17th birthday which the younger had threw a surprise party for him, he even got a boyfriend and  his first kiss with said boyfriend, Mark, that day.

But since then, Daehwi seems to stray away from him.

"Nothing, just mind your own business" Hyunjin's mouth hang agape, heart shattered by his words. His first friend, his best friend.

"You're not the Daehwi I know" Daehwi snorted and looks away, "Really Hyunjin hyung? Grow up, you're older for god's sake"

Daehwi didn't even use the nickname, 'Jinnie-hyung' was something only Daehwi was allowed to call him, not even Mark has that privilege.

And something snaps, tears are starting to form, what did he do wrong?

Mark and Jisung who heard the conversation were very surprised, Mark quickly sending Daehwi a glare and escorts his boyfriend away from the younger. "What is your problem? Literally, what the hell happened to you?" Daehwi glares back at Jisung.

"None of your business" 

Jisung, bewildered, stomp after the two in anger.

Damn he hopes Felix won't kill him for this, boy does that one gets overprotective and it's scary, much like Daehwi himself. 

Unknown to them however, once they left Daehwi buries himself into his hands. There's a stinging pain on his chest, as if someone was stabbing him. it was hard and painful but it wasn't why he feels so miserable. Daehwi quickly got up from the cafeteria and retreats to a hidden spot in the school.

He breaks down in tears, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry Hyunjin" he sobs, he unveils the bundle of white feathers on his back and wrap himself. His white wings softly cradle his own body.

"Hwi? Daehwi!"

Someone from above flew down next to him, his own white feathers falling off and littering the ground, seconds later those feathers evaporate into thin air. "Oh my gosh, Haechan hyung saw you running and told me, I was really worried"

"I can't do this Le, I'm too attached. I...I don't want to leave him..." Chenle sighs and smiles sadly, "I know how it feels, this Park Jisung kid is my second child. And I still couldn't forget the painful feeling when I left Renjun. But it's just our own rules as guardian angels, there's nothing we could do about it"

A guardian angel,

He was Hwang Hyunjin's guardian angel.

Just as how Chenle was Park Jisung's

Felix was Han Jisung's

Haechan was Bae Jinyoung's

And Seungmin was Yang Jeongin's

A guardian angel is appointed to a chosen child around ages 3 to 5, then the guardian angel will have the responsibility of protecting the child mentally and physically till they reach 18 years of age. Once the time comes, they will leave the child and see themselves to another child.

If you let your child get hurt either way, you will get a massive headache, if you are the one who hurt them, you will feel a jabbing pain on your chest. Daehwi knew he grew too attach, it was normal for guardian angels to get attach but rarely does it happen to the point of not wanting to leave the child.

He did what he thought would made it easier for Hyunjin to forget him, if only he could get Hyunjin to hate him, leave him first before he does. But Hyunjin isn't like that, after being with him for 12 years, he knows Hyunjin like the back of his hand.

If Hyunjin won't hate and leave him, then how can he leave without hurting the older?  

He couldn't bare knowing Hyunjin would wake up on his 18th birthday morning and suddenly finding out he disappeared without a reason or saying goodbye. 

Actually, Daehwi doesn't even want to say goodbye, he's not ready to leave Hyunjin, he wants to stay with him forever

"I'm so sorry Hyunjin. I don't know how Felix and Haechan are so good at this, I mean why can't I let go just like them? How does it not hurt them? Jisung means so much to Felix and Jinyoung is everthing to Haechan. But they're so......strong about it"

"Everyone is different Hwi, Haechan and Felix are with their what? 23th and 26th child? And trust me, they held each one close to their hearts till this day. You can do this, it's only your first, so naturally it's hard. But you can do this"

"But Hyunjin, I can't hurt him, I don't care if I'm miserable but what about Hyunjin?"

"Well, there is something we might be able to do about that.....You know Felix's twin sister, Chaewon? She used to have a similar problem with her 13th child I think......maybe we could ask her?"

And so they did, "Are you sure? Honestly I can't say I didn't regret doing this with Nako. Sure it hurts less for them but for us......" Daehwi nods

"As long as he'll be happy, and I'm thinking of doing something too" 

_

On one fine day, Hyunjin wakes up in a happy mood. He checks his phone and giggled when he reads the birthday messages he received.

Although his eyes caught something on his bed stand, a single white feather with a note dangling from it and a pretty bracelet.

 

_"Happy 18th birthday Hyunjin hyung, live a happy life without me, I'll always remember you"_

_– Lee Daehwi, your G.A._

 

"Lee Daehwi........who? Sounds familiar though. G.A.? What's that supposed to mean? Oh well, whoever they are, they got me a nice bracelet! But do I know this person? Hmmm, I'll ask the others later"

But they wouldn't know, nobody would. Lee Daehwi never existed in their lives. 

Hyunjin happily greets his friends, a silver charm bracelet dangles from his wrist. Three charms, a wing, a ring and a flower.

Daehwi watches him from above, smiling sadly. Hyunjin will never remember him, doesn't mean he wouldn't remember Hyunjin, his first child.  

Chenle tucks one of his wing around the other angel, hugging him and pressing his lips against Daehwi's forehead. "You ready love? I'll go with you. Felix and Haechan already set off" Daehwi nods, still hurting but he as a job to do.  

They both flew down to earth somewhere different. "I think that's him, go on"

Daehwi turns himself to a small boy no older than 6 and he walks towards another child who's crying all alone in the lawn of the backyard.

"Hey, I heard you crying, don't be sad! I'm Daehwi, who are you?"

"*sniffs*......S-Samuel....."

"Is it now? Come on, smile! I'll be your friend"


End file.
